


I Have A Question...

by SeoxSimp (BaraDad)



Series: Chocolate making [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game), Granblue Fantasy The Animation (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chocolates, Confessions, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Questions, Secrets, kiss, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaraDad/pseuds/SeoxSimp
Summary: Seox sets out to discover Djeeta’s secret. Djeeta confesses everything easily.
Relationships: Djeeta & Six | Seox (Granblue Fantasy), Djeeta/Six | Seox (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: Chocolate making [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113347
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	I Have A Question...

**Author's Note:**

> I might edit this later and have planned a second part for this!
> 
> This was actually supposed to be saved for Valentine's but I just can't wait this long so, here you go a drabble for them!

“Captain.” The masked man spoke, finally being given an opportunity to talk with the captain after they had gone around giving everyone their Valentine’s gifts. Something had been bothering him about the gift he had received this year. It was heart shaped chocolates and had been in his opinion, the best chocolates he had been given by the captain so far.  
  
“Yes? What can I help you with?” The captain replied cheerily, giving him one of her signature bright smiles. Djeeta had noticed him earlier and meant to ask if he needed something earlier, but quickly forgot to do so while tracking down their crew members to hand out the rest of her Valentine gifts. It was amazing that the Eternal had seemingly waited for her all this time, considering how much he hated being near people. So, whatever he had to say was probably important. Could it have been a mission he was going to leave for? She hoped not.  
  
The Erune man spoke, arms crossed. “Your chocolates. What is your secret to making them?”  
  
What? Did she hear him right? This was not something she ever expected to hear from him.  
  
“Huh? M-My chocolates?” The blonde woman repeated his words slowly, trying to make sense of them. “You want to know what my… _secret_ is?” A part of her was amused at his question, this deadly and powerful Eternal asking about her about some simple confectionary skills. She huffed out in amusement at the thought of him in the kitchen soon making , her smile growing wider. “Is that it?”  
  
Seox nodded once, waiting solemnly for her reply. "They taste really good."  
  
“Ah…” Djeeta mulled over his question for a bit before looking back up at him with determination. “Okay! I’ll tell you _but_ ,” A mischievous smirk appeared on her face.  
  
The masked man tsk’d, of course there would be a catch with her. She was always asking something of him, especially around the holidays. Valentines would be no exception either it seems. “Get on with it.” He grunted out.  
  
The blonde captain laughed good naturedly, “Okay, okay! Come closer, please? I really don’t want anyone else to overhear it.”  
  
After a moment of hesitation and watching the captain for any ulterior motives, such as removing his mask, he relented. “Fine.” Seox said, uncrossing his arms and leaning in a bit. He was still weary of her but pushed it to the back of his mind.  
  
She huffed, stomping her foot lightly. “No! Get closer! I won't tell you if you're not closer to me.” Cheeks puffing out a bit.  
  
Heaving a big sigh, he leaned down even closer so he was eye level with her. “There. Now, tell me.”  
  
Pleased with herself she began, lifting her hands up to cup them around her mouth, “So, my secret for making chocolates is.." Djeeta trailed off to build suspense, much to the Erune's annoyance. She was purposefully drawing things out just to tease him wasn't she? Regardless, his curiosity was peaked. His mind swimming with possibilities as he waited patiently for her to finish.  
  
Seeing the opportunity arise, she quickly changed plans. Her hands swiftly snatched Seox’s mask away from his face to plant a kiss on his cheek before telling him her secret. _“I-It's love."_ She announced shyly to him, hoping he'd get what she was trying to say.  
  
Seox could only let out a strangled sound of embarrassment as a reply. The usually always alert man was completely stunned, unable to think of anything else but how the place where the captain kissed him tingled. How was doing something this… _embarrassing_ supposed to be her secret ingredient? Did… did she kiss all his chocolates before she gave them to him?! That idea alone made the Eternal more flustered than he already was.  
  
“S-Seox?! Please reply!”  
  
Still red-faced, he turned to face her. “Do you….. k-kiss everyone’s chocolates?”  
  
“What? No! It's only for you… _I like you!”_  
  
“Ngh?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request something if you'd like me to write it! I do other pairings too!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this! If you would like to read more, please follow my tumblr @ seoxsimp! ^^


End file.
